Denver Washington
Denver is a 26 year old graduate of the Universtiy of Arizona. He grew up in Phoenix, born to Charles and Rose Washington, owners of a well established pizza chain. He was born in St. Peters Hospital on August 1, 1986. He grew up unbeknowst to the templar/assassin conflict until he stumbled onto the Assassin Hephaestus Network the night of June 23, 2013. Early Life Denver is a headstrong gay male. He grew up in a rather non relgious household so coming out was easy for him. He came out when he was 13 years old and was accepted right away by his parents. Some of his close freinds though didn't accept this, and left him. When he was 14 he was walking back from school with his boyfriend Alex May when a group of thugs attacked them. Fortunately Denver's father taught him a little self defense and he was able to defend against the two attackers. After the attack and his friends leaving him Denver took up boxing as an outlet for agression. His uncle Warren Cos, his mother's brother, was a mechainc, and hired Denver as an apprentice when he was 14. Warren taught Denver a lot about engines, cars, and motarcycles. Denver exceled at this, and when he was 18 he was already assistant manager of the auto repair shop. After working the shop for a few years he was decided to apply to the University of Arizona to study engineering and robotics. While there he took a minor in web design after taking a class as an elective. In his third year at college his father died of a heart attack, leaving the restruant chain to his mother. After graduation his mother decided to retire and sell the pizza chain for close to $100,000,500. She gave a portion of that money to Denver as early inhertiance. Denver was hired at Abstergo as an assistant enineer in creating robots to assist the disabled. While there, recent attacks on Abstergo at New York by an orgnization called Eruidto peaked his interest, so he decided to do some research. He found a site that claimed there is an ongoing war between the assassins and templars. He chalked this up to crazies until he was given access to a private network used by Assassins. Now he is neck deep in this war whether he likes it or not. Personality - Skills - Appereance Denver is headstrong and stubborn. He can eithier be a good friend if you deserve it. But, all he really wants is a normal life away from the assassins and templars. Denver is skilled in engineering, and can craft small enginees for robots out of a few spare parts in a few hours. He is a decent web desiner. As far as combat goes he is a skilled boxer and can hold his own in hand to hand combat. He is not much of a marksman, but knows how to handle handguns to be able to defend himself. He has never fired a gun besides small pocket handguns. Denver is a black man with a shaved head and clean shaven face. He has brown eyes, and gleaming white teeth, He has a strong build, but is on the shorter side of things. He is roughly 5'4'', 138 lbs.'' Joining the Assassins Denver went to Texas relunclty after being thrown into a war he never asked for. While there he met with an assassin leader Artic who became his first freind in the order. Artic showed him kindness, when he was lost and showed him a new cause to fight for. But, rest would not come easy as the ranch was comprimised as the templars readied an attack. Artic and Denver left in a pickup truck somewhere north, somewhere safe. While Artic tried to convice Denver that the assassins were the best choice for humanity. Denver thought about it, he was shown kindness by the assassins, he felt a soft and warm presecene about artic. The only templar he met, felt cold like he lost his love of humanity. A few days after his conversation, artic left for Boston leaving Denver at a safehouse with Allison and Jon. Denver decided that he could finnaly do good for the world, by joining the assassins. Category:Assassin Members Category:Assassin Order